


Caught a shark and he set it free

by sandyk



Series: worth it [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Consenting 16 year olds are sexually active with other consenting 16 year olds, F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: It's not prom (there were emails from the school) but it's a dance with a hotel room after for Peter and MJ. (Very helpful to have read previous stories in series!!)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: worth it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Caught a shark and he set it free

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lilly hiatt's little believer. For the trope bingo spot getting together. Thanks A!!!

Peter is dancing with MJ at their end of school year dance. It's a kind of prom but prom is reserved for the seniors only dance right before graduation. It's a dance. Peter is wearing a very nice suit that Pepper helped him get, it's been tailored. "Bespoke," Pepper said. "That's really the difference." He turned down all the offers of learning to dance. He's fine. He has his hands on MJ's waist and they're swaying. They're good. 

She's wearing a really pretty dress and he knows she went and got her hair braided. She texted him during some of it, reporting on the conversation in the place she went to when they started talking about his dad. "Iron Man stans here, don't let him know." She's wearing a sort of off white drapey dress; he doesn't know the specific terms. May and Pepper watch the fashion reality shows while Peter is a manly man who only watches the cooking reality shows. He smiles into her braids. 

He says, "Thanks for wearing flats." She's only an inch, max two inches taller than him but even her regular boots put her more like three inches taller. 

"Your dad probably says that a lot," she says. 

"Let's not make that an in-joke, but yeah," he says. 

"You think I'm gonna have more opportunities to compare you to your dad tonight?" She's definitely laughing at him a little.

"I hope not," he says. 

"Thanks for asking me," she says, quietly. "I know you've been making a lot of new friends lately."

Now that he's in therapy and taking medication instead of what Ned calls aggressive denial, Peter has been more open. That's how he phrases it. He's trying not to be suspicious that every person who wants to talk to him only wants to because of his dad. So for the last three months, he said yes. Yes to that party, yes to that other party, yes to hanging out at some video game party, yes to going to things Ned and MJ want to do. 

He doesn't drink alcohol, both because genetics are a thing and apparently he's got alcoholics on both sides going way back and because he is taking psychiatric medication. Steve has suggested that alcohol won't really affect him since he has the fast healing. "Unless Thor's providing it," Steve says. Thor is offworld and no one's seen him in at least a year. Peter's safe there. 

He has also been advised to stay away from pot, which he does. He sort of resents that one. But not enough to experiment. 

So he's been sober, saying yes. Yes to making out, yes to handjobs, yes to groping, yes to all that. He's very careful about consent so he's mostly been saying yes to similarly sober people. He knows their names, despite what some people think. Tad, Julio, Bella, Mateo, Katelyn, Colin, Mya, Mia, Cole, Marcus and last week he made out with Say, who is non binary and renamed themselves. 

Peter's told his doctor, Mx. Shiny, about all of it and so far he hasn't been told it's wrong or bad or he's acting out. He is 'psychiatrist approved' being a big ol slut. "They would never say slut," Peter told Ned. "I've tried."

"You could be getting more out of therapy if you weren't trying to get your doctor to say slut," Ned said. 

"Do you think I'm not getting enough out of therapy?" 

Ned shook his head. "No, I just bet you're a very annoying patient."

MJ, who had been there, said, "You know he's the worst."

That was when he asked her to the dance. Ned was already going with Betty, since they'd been dating or whatever Ned was calling it this week ever since the two of them had been made partners on a biology project. He was relatively sure that unlike Colin and Mia, MJ would not try to distribute pictures of him for money or clout. 

"Two out of eleven isn't awful," he said to Mx. Shiny. "I think my dad had much worse. Granted, he was a lot more drunk and or on drugs."

"It's individually awful," Mx. Shiny said. 

Peter shrugged. "I've got more life to live and all that. I have room to make mistakes. Also, I'm pretty sure Pepper is going to end them. She doesn't get to jump to my defense very often, she's so excited."

Right now, with MJ, smelling her perfume and something else from her hair, all pleasant, he says, "I haven't had a lot of second dates."

"Do you even want second dates?" She's tense, for a second, under his hands. 

"A few times, I did," Peter says. "But not enough to make it happen, I guess."

"Yeah, you lack the gumption for a second date," she says. 

"I can tell you're kidding," Peter says. 

"I don't mind when you get away with things only you can get away with because you're not a complete asshole," she says. "But sometimes I am like, it must be nice."

He hums the rest of the tune and she sways even closer. He says, "This feels like something I can only get away with in the white cis boy way, not because I'm sort of rich." He winces. "Sorry, I'm rich, no sort of."

"Good correction," she says. "Don't forget attractive. In a really conventional way. Trust me, chubby white cis boy would be getting some shit, too."

"I forget I'm attractive in a really conventional way," he says. 

"You really don't," MJ says. "It's a good thing you're short, or you'd be the worst. And don't give me the 'you keep me from being the worst' line because you know that's misogynoir."

"Because I'd be using a black girl as my conscience," Peter says. He tightens his grip on her waist. "I would never. Not since you corrected me."

The music is still slow, it must be some kind of mix of multiple slow songs. He leans a little back so he can look her in the eye. "Do you want to say yes to a lot of people? I don't know how to help you with that, but I would, if you want."

She rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not interested in that." 

It would be surprising if she did. MJ was dating a girl freshman year for six months, a long time. Then she dated a boy from a private school for three months, they broke up right before Peter got dumped and poisoned. He was very tall, like MJ's girlfriend. MJ likes tall people. Peter is doomed to be her close friend, probably. 

The music shifts and everyone breaks apart and back to groups. Betty and Ned are right next to them and it's actually fun. At least no one takes any video. Probably. Well, someone is probably always filming on their camera, but that's a function of age, not Peter's wealth or fame. 

Later, much later in the night as they're heading upstairs to the hotel rooms, in the elevator Peter thinks the wealth isn't the problem but the fame can be. He's gonna save that thought for Mx. Shiny. They'll nod very seriously, Peter bets. That's a classic move. 

Since the dance was in a hotel, everyone was supposed to share a big room and sleep there, but Betty got a single room so Peter just got a regular room. Technically Pepper got the room which is why it has two beds, Peter thinks as they go back to their room. "We're not even on the same floor as Ned and Betty," MJ says. 

"I thought we were all getting the same room," Peter says. 

"I know," MJ says. "You sound so whiny."

"Really? Come on, MJ," he says, trying extra hard to sound whiny since she pointed it out. 

"Do you think Ned and Betty are doing it?" MJ's already taken off her shoes. She takes off her earrings and then her necklace. 

"He didn't mention it to me," Peter says. "Maybe?"

MJ reaches behind her and her dress sort of falls off. She turns around and steps out of it, then hangs it up. Just walking around in just her underwear, and actual thigh high stockings. Peter says, "MJ?" He is pretty sure he's just sitting there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. 

MJ has a little bobble in her step when she walks back to him. She's definitely psyching herself up for something. MJ has her chin up and she says, "So that would leave just me as a virgin. I know virginity is a social construct, but still. Like, traditional prom night activity, right?" She steps between his legs. 

He has no idea where to look because wow, he knows MJ is super hot. Also, she's pretty naked except for the also super hot underwear and stockings. Are they called stockings? That's a word, right? He decides to look at her face. 

He says, "We're not allowed to call it prom. There were emails about that."

MJ nods, smiling. 

"Also, you know I've done the social construct, I've had sex two times, right? Then she dumped me so her father wouldn't try to kill me but he still did. And I wonder how, like, is being a virgin hurting you? If there's someone making you feel bad about it, I can deal with that, or they're just assholes," he says. He grips his thighs because otherwise his hands would be flailing around and MJ is naked, right there. 

"No," she says. "I mean, my virginity isn't harming me. I don't think it matters. I was just, you know, trying to, um."

"Make out with me?" Peter reaches up and holds her waist. She's nervous, he can feel it. 

"Clearly not working," she says. She covers her breasts and looks away. 

"Hey, hey, you're super hot," he says. "It's just, sort of, a lot? You're my best friend, co-best friend, whatever."

She smiles and moves her arm away. She really has, she's so beautiful. She says, "You're my co-best friend whatever, too. But I also, I want you, too. I thought maybe, you know, finesse the issue and make it more, um, friends with benefits."

"Because that totally avoids the part where we break up and stop being friends which is probably inevitable," Peter says. 

"Yeah," MJ says. "This is a bad idea."

"Maybe we could just make out," Peter says. 

"So that's your conclusion to all this awkward, let's just make out?" She smiles more and pushes him back. She actually settles herself in his lap which is a very different kind of awkward. She leans forward and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. He already took care of his blazer. "Okay, so you're not just being nice about saying I'm super hot." She wiggles a little in his lap. 

He ends up saying, "Let's, let's. Make out, talk more later." He lets go of her to get his shirt off quicker and then flips her onto her back on the bed. He gets his pants off and gets on the bed next to her. Not on top of her. He runs his hand down her side, over her underwear, to the elastic on top of her stockings. "Maybe let's see how all this goes," he says. "I'm pretty sure the moral of many, many stories is grab what you can, you never know what happens next, all that."

"We'll probably break up but until then, gather ye rosebuds," she says, scooting closer. "Don't tell Ned about how I was an idiot, okay?"

"I won't," he says. "Just my shrink. They love these stories."

"No they don't, Peter," she says. She smooths his hair off his forehead. "You're so mean to them."

Peter finally kisses her. "Talk later?" He kisses her again.


End file.
